


The Kisses Went Bang

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Series: Torchwood Series 2 missing Moments [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Gen, M/M, Team Dynamics, team torchwood being team torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covers before and after Season 2 Episode 1. A missing Moments fic. Compliments canon pretty heavily.<br/>Jack/Ianto</p><p>First of 13 parts in my Torchwood Series 2 Missing Moments series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

“Is anyone else really tired?” Owen asked at around 11pm while walking up the stairs from his medical area. He threw his gloves in the bin and clicked his neck. Ianto was sat on the low sofa by the darkened Torchwood logo flicking throw a file, he looked up at Owen.

“It is 11.” Ianto smirked and looked back at his files.

“And yet….” Tosh gestured at the hub form her desk. “Here we are.” She turned back to her computer.

Gwen walked up the stairs from the cog door and flopped onto the sofa holding a box of pizza and four cans of drink.

“Dinners up, the guy at the pizza place sends his love.”

And as the world that they lived in was, before the first bite of pizza had even touched Owen’s lips, the alarm went off.

“Fuck!”

Tosh swivelled round, pizza still in hand.

“Stolen vehicle.”

“Not out department,” Owen said with a mouth full of pepperoni.

“By a blowfish.”

They sighed at got the coats. Another night at Torchwood…


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto

The hotel was pretty nice, king sized beds and rooms bigger than Ianto’s whole flat. The spa downstairs had attracted the girls, and the bar by the pool had claimed Owen. Ianto was a little at odds. He was sat in the lobby area in one of the comfy chairs reading a small book he had found on a bookshelf when Jack walked in looking larger than life.

“Hey there, been looking for you.”

Ianto looked up from his book and offered a ghost of a smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Was wondering if you want to grab a drink in the restaurant and maybe a bite to eat, I haven’t had a proper meal in…. anyway, you up for it?” He gave a slightly forced looking wink and a grin that didn’t meet his eyes.

Ianto looked down at his book, then back up at Jack, who was waiting expectantly for his answer. He wanted to say no, because a part of him still wasn’t ready for all of this… but looking at jack there, all his bravado gone, looking almost broken. Ianto nodded slightly and stood up.

“You mind if I run upstairs and shower first? I’m feeling a bit gross?”

Jack chuckled and nodded.

“Sure thing Ianto Jones, let’s meet at the restaurant at 11?” Ianto nodded. “Great, it’s a date.”

Ianto blinked in surprise. Jack must of seen the shock on his face because the older man quickly amended his words.

“No, I mean, not no, but I didn’t mean-not like-its jut an expression-That’s not tonight-I mean I still want to do that if you want to-I just I get you’re tired and-” Jack stopped at Ianto’s hand on his arm.

“Just shut up will you.”

“What?”

“You’re rambling. I will see you at 11. Stop stressing about everything its weirding me out.”

Ianto walked away shaking his head. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Jack that nervous and twitchy. He wasn’t lying, he was truly confused by the other man’s behaviour. It almost made him put aside all his feeling about Jack’s return just to make sure he was okay. Almost.

At 11 Ianto came into the restaurant to see Jack sat at a window corner table by himself. Ianto watched the man, he was playing with his hands, adjusting his shirt collar, even though he was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing all day in front of Ianto.

As he came into view jack stood up and grinned.

“Hi.”

“Hi Jack….”

There was a brief silence.

“Shall I sit down or…?” Ianto asked with a jokey tone. Jack nervously laughed at gestured to the seat.

“Listen Ianto… I know you have a lot of questions and I want to be able to answer them as best as possible. And this doesn’t have to be anything you don’t want it to be and I’m really sorry I left and I was hoping that you would want to-”

Jack stopped talking at Ianto’s slightly amused face.

“What?”

“You keep doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Talking without thinking. Like you’re trying to tell me everything all at once. Just relax sir, once thing at a time. This isn’t a date so don’t be all weird with me, save that for when we actually go out.”

Jack’s head snapped up.

“Really?”

“I said yes didn’t I?”

They smiled at each other.

“But seriously Jack, I’m sort of… worried? I’ve never seen you like this?”

“I want to tell you I do…” he took a deep breathe. “It’s all just a bit… I’m not ready. That okay?”

Ianto nodded.

“Now can we eat, I’m starving.”

 


End file.
